Wenig
by crying-tear
Summary: Sowohl Justin, als auch Luther überlegen, ob sie das, was sie haben, reicht, um glücklich zu werden.


Titel: Wenig  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Nichts an „Luther" ist mein Gedankengut.  
Erklärung/Spoiler: Spielt zeitlich nach 2.02.

* * *

Justin Ripley war kein Morgenmensch. Jedes Mal, wenn sein Wecker klingelte, versuchte er alleine durch sture Ignoranz das Klingeln zu unterbrechen, was natürlich misslang und ihn dazu zwang, seinen Arm auszustrecken, auf den Wecker zu hauen und gleich darauf wieder in einen Nebel aus Halbschlaf zurückzufallen, bis der Wecker, unbarmherzig, wie er nunmal war, wieder anfing zu klingeln. So machte er es jeden Morgen. Es war zu einer Art persönlichem Ritual geworden. Bis John Luther plötzlich neben ihm lag. Luther war eher der Nach-dem-Weckerklingeln-sofort-aufstehen-Typ, eine Eigenschaft, die Justin völlig fremd war. Nachdem beide zunächst durch ihre unterschiedlichen Standpunkte zum Thema Aufstehen aneinandergeraten waren, war Luther schließlich dazu übergegangen, nach dem ersten Klingeln aufzustehen und Justin seiner Schlummertaste zu überlassen. Im ersten Nebel des Aufwachens nahm Justin dann immer wahr, dass Luther unter die Dusche stieg und für einen kurzen Moment bereute er, dass er nicht ebenfalls aufgestanden war, um mit ihm dort zu stehen. Nach dem Geräusch der Dusche war Geschirrklappern das nächste wahrnehmbare Geräusch und spätestens wenn Luther sich lauthals über Justins nicht wirklich vorhandene Teeauswahl beschwert hatte, war dieser an dem Punkt, an dem er langsam wach genug war, um in die Küche zu treten, sich wortlos einen Kaffee zu machen und sich über Luthers Gesicht zu amüsieren, während der an seinem Tee nippte und dabei mehr als deutlich zeigte, dass Justin sich wirklich mal eine bessere Sorte zulegen sollte. Aus Justins Morgenritual war irgendwann, im Laufe der Zeit, ein gemeinsames geworden. Sie waren wie zwei Zahnräder, die langsam begannen ineinander zu greifen. Umso erstaunter war Justin, als Luther an diesem Morgen nicht sofort nach dem Weckerklingeln aufstand. Vielmehr wartete er nicht einmal, bis Justin träge nach dem Wecker tastete, sondern drückte selbst, um das unerbittliche Piepen zu beenden. Justin war kurz davor wieder in tiefen Schlaf zu fallen, als er Luthers Arm um seine Hüften spürte und von ihm an sich gezogen wurde. Er spürte, wie Luther seine Lippen in Justins Nacken presste, was bei ihm stets eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, ob er noch immer träumte, aber Luthers fester Griff, der ihn festhielt, seine Lippen auf seiner Haut, das alles war zu real, um zu träumen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so aneinandergepresst dalagen, er war in einem angenehmen Zustand zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit und wollte für nichts in der Welt, dass daran etwas geändert wurde. Also genoss er den Moment und drückte sich einfach noch etwas fester an ihn. Es war selten, dass von Luther solche Zärtlichkeiten ausgingen. Ja, sie trafen sich und ja, sie hatten Sex, doch das hier, das hier war etwas anderes. Es hatte mit Nähe zu tun. Und beide waren bemüht möglichst wenig Nähe zuzulassen. Das ganze hatte mit einem handfesten Rausch und dem Bedürfnis nach Gesellschaft angefangen. Zu viele Drinks in einer Bar und anschließend lauter, harter und vor allem für beide überraschender Sex in Justins Wohnung. Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen und Justin war sich sicher gewesen, dass es eine einmalige Sache gewesen war. Doch dann stand Luther eines Abends wieder bei ihm vor der Tür und er hatte diesen Blick in den Augen, diesen Blick, der Justin mehr als deutlich zeigte, dass er ihn wollte. Und so, so war es geblieben. Bis heute. Luther unterbrach Justins Gedanken indem er wieder begann seinen Nacken zu küssen. Er wanderte langsam von seinem Nacken zu seinen Schultern und Justin genoss jede noch so kleine Berührung. Er überlegte, wieso Luther noch nicht aufgestanden war, verwarf die Frage aber den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später wieder. Für einen kurzen Moment schlich sich ein anderer Gedanke in seinen Kopf: So könnte es immer sein. Er zwang sich auch diesen sofort zu verwerfen und merkte wenig später, wie Luther sich aufsetze und das gemeinsame Bett verließ. Und von da an war alles so, wie es immer war, die Dusche, das Geschirr und Justin, der schließlich doch aufstand, um Luther in der Küche Gesellschaft zu leisten und einen Kaffee zu trinken. Als er die Küche betrat starrte Luther gerade in Justins Küchenschrank.  
„Du hast den Tee gefunden", sagte Justin gähnend und begann sich an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen zu machen. Er hatte sich endlich dazu durchgerungen für Luther richtigen Tee, sprich Earl Grey, zu kaufen, um ihn vielleicht einmal mit einem gut gelaunten Morgengesicht zu sehen. Luther sagte nichts, sondern entnahm den Tee, blickte lächelnd zu Justin und formte stumm das Wort „Danke", bevor er den Tee schließlich aufgoss und sich an den Tisch setzte.  
„Dein mürrisches Gesicht hat Wunder gewirkt", gab Justin sarkastisch zurück. Er gähnte erneut, setzte sich nun ebenfalls an den Tisch nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und sah Luther dann irritiert an: „Wie sind wir eigentlich zu mir gekommen? Alles, was ich noch weiß ist die Vernehmung im Büro, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern hierher gefahren zu sein."  
Luther lächelte.

Sie hatten einen Serienentführer gejagt. Fünf Tage und Nächte dauernd im Büro oder unterwegs, das ganze Team war stehend K.O. Doch für Justin, der nach dem Vorfall mit Cameron immer noch von Albträumen geplagt wurde, war der Schlafentzug schlimmer als für die Anderen. Nach der abschließenden Vernehmung war er regelrecht zusammengebrochen vor Müdigkeit. Er war an seinem Schreibtisch kopfüber eingeschlafen.  
„Justin, sie müssen nach Hause", hatte Luther versucht ihn zu wecken und Justin öffnete in der Tat die Augen.  
„Lassen sie mich einfach schlafen, Boss."  
„Das kann ich nicht, Justin. Stehen sie auf, ich bringe sie nach Hause." Er zog etwas energischer an Justin Arm und dieser erhob sich tatsächlich und trottete müde in Luthers Richtung. Dieser griff noch schnell nach Justins Mantel, nickte Benny zu und schob Justin dann vor sich her zum Auto. Als er Justin an die Autotür gelehnt hatte, um in seinem Mantel nach den Schlüsseln zu suchen, war dieser schon wieder kurz davor einzuschlafen.  
„Justin, hei, bleib wach, nur noch ein bisschen."  
„Lassen sie mich schlafen, Boss. Ich will schlafen."  
Luther musste lächeln. Justin hatte nicht einmal mehr mitbekommen, dass sie nicht mehr im Büro waren. Endlich hatte er die Schlüssel gefunden, Justin ins Auto gesetzt und war losgefahren. Justin hatte schon wieder die Augen geschlossen, streckte aber plötzlich die Hand aus und berührte Luther am Bein: „Sie kommen doch mit, Boss?"  
„Ja, Justin. Ich komme mit."  
Justin murmelte ein „Gut" und ließ dann den Kopf zu Seite fallen. Als Luther zehn Minuten später an Justins Wohnblock ankam, brachte er es nicht übers Herz ihn zu wecken. Er atmete gleichmäßig und war fest am Schlafen. Also trug er ihn in seine Wohnung, legte ihn ins Bett und war gerade dabei seine Schuhe auszuziehen, als Justin wieder wach wurde. Er strampelte mit den Füßen und murmelte etwas von „Schlaf".  
„Justin, ich lasse dich gleich schlafen, aber du musst erst aus den Klamotten raus." Diese Botschaft schien bei ihm anzukommen und er ließ sich bereitwillig von Luther erst die Schuhe, dann die Hose und schließlich das Hemd ausziehen, bevor er zurück ins Bett sank und sofort wieder fest schlief. Luther blieb für einen Moment neben ihm sitzen und beobachtete ihn. Jenny hatte erst neulich zu ihm gesagt, dass er es verdient hatte glücklich zu sein. Rundum glücklich. Er fragte sich für einen kurzen Moment, ob er es mit Justin vielleicht war oder zumindest einmal werden konnte.

„Sagen wir es so, du bist schwerer, als ich dachte. Und im Tiefschlaf nicht gerade willig dir die Schuhe ausziehen zu lassen."  
Justin wurde merklich rot, als er verstand, was dieser Kommentar zu bedeuten hatte.  
„Du hast nicht...?"  
Luther nickte. „Doch, ich habe."  
„Tut mir leid. Du hättest mich wecken sollen."  
„Ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht. Wir beide wissen, dass du eine Nacht mit gutem Schlaf verdient hast."  
„Nicht nur eine", sagte Justin gedankenverloren. Er hasste es, dass Cameron, auch wenn die Entführung jetzt schon Monate zurücklag immer noch Herr über seine Gedanken war. Dass er immer noch bestimmte, ob Justin Ruhe fand, oder nicht. Sie nippten beide stumm an ihren Tassen und Justin überlegte, ob er Luthers Verhalten heute Morgen ansprechen sollte, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Als sein Kaffee leer war, verabschiedete er sich mit einem „Ich geh dann mal duschen" ins Bad und kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, hörte er, wie Luther sein Appartement verließ. Er ärgerte sich, dass er nicht den Mut gehabt hatte, darüber zu reden, aber er hatte Angst dann alles zu zerstören. Denn auch wenn es nicht perfekt war, was sie beide teilten, es war besser als gar nichts. Und manchmal, dass wusste Justin besser als jeder andere, musste man sich mit wenig zufrieden geben, wenn man irgendwann alles haben wollte.


End file.
